Brüder haben eben mal Streit!
by kissy94
Summary: RUUUFFYYYYY!". Bum. Ace scheuerte seinem kleinen Bruder eine fette Kopfnuss an den Kopf.  AUU! Ace! Was soll das?". ...


**Brüder haben eben mal Streit**

„**RUUUFFYYYYY!".**

**Bum.**

**Ace scheuerte seinem kleinen Bruder eine fette Kopfnuss an den Kopf. **

„**AUU! Ace! Was soll das?". **

**Ruffy stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und er hielt sich die dicke Beule am Kopf. „Was das soll? Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen! Wo ist mein Kuchenstück?", wollte der wütende Ältere wissen.**

„**Welches Kuchenstück?", murmelte der Kleine.**

**Mittlerweile schmerzte sein Kopf nicht mehr so und er sah unschuldig zur Seite.**

„**Dein letztes Wort, Ruffy?".**

„**Jepp!".**

„**Na gut wie werden sehen!".**

**Mit diesen Worten ging Ace aus der Küche und verschwand.**

**Zurück bleib ein verwirrter Ruffy, der schwer Schluckte. Er wusste, die Rache von seinem großen Bruder würde schlimm werden.**

„**Heeeey Ruuuffy, wie..*hicks*..so so ruhig?".**

**Ruffy hatte sich mal wieder zu den Piraten des Roten dazu gesellt. Doch statt Spaß wie immer mit ihnen zu haben, sah er nur gedankenverloren in sein Orangenglas.**

„**Er hat Angst vor Ace. Ace will sich nämlich an Ruffy rächen, da dieser ihm sein Kuchenstück weggegessen hat.". Makino sah lächelnd zum schmollenden Ruffy.**

„**Wenn sich Ace wirklich rächen will, dann wird´s übel, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"**

„**Mhh…ich habe keinen Bruder. *hicks*. Also kann ich dir da leider nicht besonders weiter helfen, *hicks* Ruffy. Aber haste dich schon entschuldigt? *hicks*"**

„**Ne.".**

„**Vielleicht *hicks* hilft das ja?".**

**Kurz überlegte Ruffy noch und der betrunkene Shanks sah ihn sich genau an. Augenblicklich erhellte sich Ruffys Gesicht wieder. Er trank auf Ex seinen Saft lehr und sprang vom Stuhl runter.**

„**Du hast Recht, Shanks! Ich werde mich entschuldigen gehen. Ich werde ihm auch noch ein neues Stück Kuchen kaufen. Danke und tschüss!".**

**Ehe man sich versah, war Ruffy auch schon draußen.**

**Shanks sah ihm dann noch nach und hatte einen verwirrten und verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.**

„**Kuchen? Will ich auch!".**

**Er sah zu Makino die gerade ein Glas abtrocknete und ihn fragend anlächelte.**

„**Was gibt´s, Shanks?".**

„**Waa..*hicks*..s hab ich gerade gesagt?".**

**Kurz sah ihn Makino fragend an. Doch dann fing sie an über seinen Kommentar zu lachen. Jetzt sah Shanks sie perplex an. Doch schnell fing er sich wieder, lachte und brüllte aus: „Eine Runde für jeden noch mal!".**

**Das wurde mit Beifall und Jubel gefeiert – und natürlich noch mehr Trinken!**

**Ruffy war mittlerweile unterwegs zur nächsten Konditorei. Als er drinnen war, suchte er ein Stück Kuchen aus. Ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen, denselben, wie er gegessen hatte. Freudig bezahlte er und ging wieder raus.**

**Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Ruffy auf den Weg nach Hause und achtete nicht besonders auf den Weg.**

**Plötzlich knallte er gegen etwas Großes und er knallte hin. Er verletzte sich nicht besonders doch dem Kuchenstück ging es gar nicht gut!**

**Dieses landete auf der Hose des Riesen.**

„**Ah, nein, mein Kuchenstück für Ace!", rief Ruffy traurig und betrachtete den braunen Fleck auf der Hose.**

„**Hey, Winzling, was soll der Mist? Du hast meine ganze Hose versaut, du kleinen Blag!".**

**Ruffy schluckte schwer. Er wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war.**

„**´Tsch…´tschuldigung! I…ich hab nicht auf den Weg geachtet.".**

„**Das solltes du aber, Kleiner! Sonst gibt es echt Probleme, weist du!". Mit diesen Worten packte er Ruffy am Kragen und hob ihn hoch auf Augenhöhe.**

„**E..entschuldigung! Was soll ich den noch machen?".**

„**Tja, du könntest mir die Kohle für ´ne neue Hose geben! Also los, rück mit der Knete raus, Winzling! Sonst scheuert es Eine!".**

**Wieder schluckte Ruffy schwer und diesmal fing sein ganzer Körper an zu zittern.**

„**I…ich habe leider kein Geld mehr!".**

„**Dann auf zu deiner Mami oder zu deinem Daddy und besorg mal schön die Kohle!". Drohend hob der Mann seine Faust.**

„**A…aber ich ha..hab kei…keine Eltern!", stotterte Ruffy.**

„**Ach was labe-. AU". Mitten im Satz hörte der Kerl auf und lies einen Schmerzensschrei raus.**

„**A…Ace!". Ace hatte sich auf den Riesen gestürzt und ihm in den Arm gebissen. Augenblicklich lies dieser Ruffy los der dann auf seinen 4 Buchstaben landete. Auch Ace sprang runter und griff nach Ruffys Hand.**

„**Lauf, Ruffy!".**

**Das lies sich der jüngere der Brüder nicht zwei Mal sagen und lief zusammen mit seinem gossen Bruder davon.**

**Völlig aus der Puste kamen die Beiden vor ihren Lieblingsbaum an. Beide schnappten erst einmal nach Luft und bekamen kein Wort raus. Doch dann fing sich Ace wieder und richtete sich auf.**

„**Au!".**

**Zum zweiten Mal an dem Tag bekam Ruffy von Ace eine Kopfnuss.**

„**Was soll das, Ace?".**

„**Was das soll? Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?".**

**Ruffy rieb sich ein weiteres Mal an dem Tag eine Beule am Kopf und sah mit Tränen in den Augen Ace an. Ruffy war ziemlich überrascht über den Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie waren nicht wütend, sondern eine Mischung aus Wut, Besorgnis und Erleichterung.**

„**Tut mir leid, Ace. Ich wollte dir ein neues Stück Kuchen kaufen. Als ich dann auf dem Weg nach Hause war, bin ich mit dem Riesen zusammengeknallt und der wurde direkt sauer!". Entschuldigend und mit der Unschuld eines kleinen Jungen sah Ruffy Ace an. Dieser Seufzte nur und lies sich auf den Boden fallen, was Ruffy ihm dann gleich tat.**

„**Also gibst du zu, meinen Kuchen gegessen zu haben?".**

**Ein nicken von Ruffy.**

„**Und du wolltest dich dafür und für deine Lüge entschuldigen?".**

**Wieder ein nicken.**

„**Gut. Dann kann ich dir verzeihen. Als dein großer Bruder.".**

**Ruffy machte große Augen.**

„**Einfach so? Aber ich habe doch deinen Kuchen gegessen, Ace!".**

„**Na und, dass tun eben nun mal große Brüder. Sie verzeihen ihren kleinen Brüdern nachdem sie erst einmal sauer waren und sich dann beruhigt haben.", sprach Ace weise und lächelte seinen kleinen Bruder dabei an.**

**Ruffy hatte immer noch große Augen. Doch dann fing er an übers ganze Gesicht an zu lächeln.**

„**Das find ich gut!".**

„**Na dann, sollen wir zurück und neuen Kuchen kaufen, Ruffy?".**

„**Oh ja! Und dies Mal geht nichts schief!".**

**Ace stand auf und reichte Ruffy die Hand, der diese auch annahm.**

**Beide Brüder gingen die Straße entlang. Plötzlich fiel Ace etwas ein.**

„**Ach ja, Ruffy. Benutz lieber nicht deine Zahnpasta!".**

„**Wieso nicht, Ace?".**

„**Tja, ich hab eben nicht damit gerechnet das du so was für mich tust, Kleiner!".**

**Verwirrt ging Ruffy neben seinen großen Bruder her, gedankenverloren daran, warum er seine Zahnpasta nicht benutzen sollte.**

**Später am Abend ging Ruffy verschlafen ins Bad. Er holte seine Zahnbürste und machte etwas seiner Zahnpasta drauf. Dann lies er etwas Wasser drauf und beförderte sie dann in seinen Mund, auf seine Zähne. Ganz normal putzte er sie, bis…**

„**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WARUM IST DAS SOOOOOOOOO SCHARF?".**

**Ace lag bereits in seinem Bett und drehte sich nach dem schrei wieder um.**

„**Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, er soll die Zahnpasta nicht benutzten.", murmelte er und hörte nur noch rauschendes Wasser aus dem Bad und würg und spuck Geräusche.**


End file.
